The Changewing
by SpectabulousCat
Summary: Hey guys, this is a new story. My first time too. Has the five in it though (briefly). 7 main dragons. All of them mixed tribes except the nightwing. But the main character, she's more than just that... THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! FOR REAL NOW! I'm not really good at summaries but, Please enjoy! :D
1. The Disaster

**Hi, um... This is the first time I've ever done this so and I've always wanted to do this and I hope u like it and I had to restart cause it ****_didn't_** save** so, ya. Hope u like it! P.S might be a bit bloody.**

**_30 years after the war._**

Glory glanced over at Deathbringer. _This was it_, she told herself, _this is the answer to stop all fighting, a way to bring peace to any futur war._ She looked at the dragons around her, there was one for each tribe except for skywings, since the egg was a skywing. The only ones she knew were Deathbringer and Tsunami. Starflight had come up with the idea to have a multi tribal dragon to help make peace when there was a war. So here she was, back in a cave with these dragons and an egg, yay. As the icewing injected her blood into the egg with a siringe she had a feeling something would go wrong but instead she just shook the feeling off and waited until her turn. When it was finally her turn and she was done the egg turned immidiatly black and red. She looked at Tsunami and Deathbringer which were on her right. Just then she heard a ill pitched scream next to her and she looked over. She turned pale green with fear she watched as the icewings horns started to curl until they went through his head and he crumpled to the floor and splattered blood all over. Panicking she ran over to the exit and pounded on the doors, she was joined by Deathbringer and Tsunami. Meanwhile the mudwing started to look as if he was growing bigger or inflating, until he burst and everything was sprayed in blood and chunks of meat. As the sandwing started to dry up and shrivel the guards finally let her out, along with the two others. She was badly shaken and still pale green with streaks of white.

"Don't go in there, no matter what! Never allow anyone inside ever until we decide who keeps it, ok?!" She commanded. Deathbringer stared at her, she could see he was scared beyond imagination.

" I thought you were all tough and mean, not a scaredy-cat" she teased him, though she couldn't blame him.

" You kidding me? I was just acting, since you guys looked so scared I thought-"

" Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here ok? I don't like caves." She interrupted him. Tsunami followed in silence, she was pretty sure that if she had scales like hers she would be the same colour as her.

**_10 months later..._**

"Alright, now. Who would like to be caretaker of this egg? You will report to us each week and we'll visit to see if it's going ok, if not, we'll find you and take the dragonet away. If you want the job raise your talons!" Glory was still uncertain of the egg but neither of the five wanted to take in the egg, especially after what happened before. Only one talon was up, the rumour had probably spread about what had happened.

"Alright, we will come and verify to see if your home is safe and ok and tell us what you intend to do with the egg later. Meeting adjourned."

" Soooooo... Who wants to check with the creepy dragon?" Sunny asked

" Not me!" They all said at once. She sighed and picked a random number and each one over and over until she reached the number. It had landed on Clay.

" Ok, I'll do it. I don't want to, but I'll do it. If means not putting any of you guys in danger, then definitely yes." Clay mumbled.

**That was the first chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to review, I'll try to do one every few days but can't promise to much. Bye! - FlopsMcGee**


	2. The Attack

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank Sky Nightingale and FanFictionConnection because Sky Nightingale inspired me to do this cause I didn't know how and didn't have the guts to find out but I did so, ya. And FanFictionConnection was the first to review and his words made me want to continue. Sorry but it might not be all about the five cause the main character is a new dragon, sorry.**

"Clay! You're back and— what happened?" Glory asked. Clay had slash marks on his chest and tail but they looked like they would heal.

" You know the creepy dragon? When I went to his house alone with the egg he attacked me and stole the egg. He blasted fire at me but, of course, I was immune. The stupid skywing pinned me down and chained me and blind folded me and left me to die as he flew away and when I escaped he was long gone and I had no idea where he went, sorry. I should tried harder to fight back," he answered.

"WHAT!?" All of them yelled. He winced and rubbed his forehead.

" We should get you to the healers hut, they could help those nasty scratches. One of them looks kind of infected, with all that puss coming out it looks really gross." Sunny said. She couldn't agree more with her.

10 years later...

"Can't we rest? We've been flying for hours now!" Frostbite complained.

" It's not that bad," Rose replied. I looked at the pinkish skywing, she was gliding along, hardly even tired.

"Easy for you to say! You have huge wings!" Sandstorm protested. The sandwing was a big as her, if not maybe even a bit bigger, and I was pretty big.

"Alright you guys, stop before this turns into an argument." I said.

"So apparently you have now taken my spot of breaking up arguments now Arya?" Lily pad teased with a little smile (or Lily for short). Her friends were the best. Rose was a pink-ish red-ish colour with huge wings, even bigger than normal for a skywing and she had the whip thin end and serrated claws of an icewing, after all her father was one and she was also immune to fire. Lily pad was almost all amber coloured with hints of light brown here and there. She had skywing sized wings and could always breath fire, and of course had the usual powers of mudwings. Sandstorm was sort of multi-coloured yellows and golds. She was part rainwing and sandwing, except she only turned different kinds of yellow but could still blend in with her surroundings if she really concentrated. She had venom and a barbed tail, but looked a bit more like a rainwing than sandwing. Reef was an indigo blue with white glow dots all over instead of stripes, to match the ones on her wings. She had webbed talons and a huge powerful tail. She looked as much of a nightwing as a seawing. Frostbite looked almost exactly like an icewing. Except for all the different colours marching across his scales, but they always had a bit of a white-ish/blue-ish tint to them. The only other difference was his tail, it was harmless even though it went very thin at the end. Like me, he had venom and frostbreath. The the nightwing was named Shadowcloaker but we call him Shadow for short. He was so black he sucked up all the light around him and if he was even just in a faint shadowy he seemed to disappear a bit. If he was in complete shadow he disappeared completely. No joke, he wasn't there, you could pass through him and wouldn't be able to see or feel him. He had millions of tiny stars on his wings, his claws and horns were even dark grey to match the shadows. I, well, I was something even more different than all of them. I could change what I looked like, if I really tried I could change my abilities too. I usually preferred the tail of a sandwing, glow stripes, webbed talons and gills of a seawing, the strength of a mudwing, the serrated claws of an icewing, not the biggest of wings for skywings but still bigger than other tribes. My favourite colour was a sky blue so pale it looked silvery white with blue. Then of course was our teachers. There was two of them, one of them kind but hard on us and the other a total soft heart but also serious at times. They were both ordinary. One was a green seawing, his name was Catfish and the other one was a female icewing named Snowdrift. Her name matched her colour.

"Hey Catfish? Where are we going?" I asked.

The two teachers smiled.

"Home..." They whispered together.

"But... home is behind us..." I awkwardly noted.

**PUM PUM PUMMMMMMMM! That was chapter 2 hope u enjoyed! Sorry for the long details but ya, as I said... Its a new legend now. Sorry all Glorybringers, Ripnamis, Clerils, and Starspeakers or Sunnyflights. Doesn't have any of that. If that's how you write those... I'm not really sure only one I know is Glorybringer Oh well. -FlopsMcGee**


	3. Valentines Day

**Hey guys, sorry, this isn't a chapter. Here's my message**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**I can't wait for the seventh book! GUESS WHAT! I'm pretty sure ITS COMING ON JUNE 30? Ya... I'm pretty sure it's June 30. let me do that again. ITS COMING OUT ON JUNE 30! I'm a Moon and Quibli person. Think about these book get me all excited! :D anyway, sorry but I can't post new chapters this weekend, I have a birthday party to attend to and tomorrow my other friend is having a party, too. Have a good Valentines Day and a good weekend too! - FlopsMcGee**


	4. The Truth

** Hi, FlopsMcGee here, as usual and I noticed how little reviews I got. I only got 1. From FanFiction. Although he followed me, or liked me either one which made me happy. Don't forget to review people!**

I looked down and I gasped. Woah, there's a whole village in the trees! That's sooooo cool! Is this where rainwings hang out? It would make sense since this is the rainforest according to Snowdrift, I thought. The whole place was hidden into the surroundings and bright and cheery. Nothing like her boring and dull island. I mean, seriously, why would you live on a bring island far away when you could live in this beautiful place. She noticed her teachers heading towards a big hut, bigger than the other ones and more adorned with flowers.

" Deathbringer! Deathbringer, where are you?" A purple dragon walked out of the hut. She clearly radiated authority. She looked up at us coming and she frowned. Had we done something wrong?

"Queen Glory, we have come back as you ordered." Catfish said. Glory's frown increased even more but you could see in her eyes it wasn't anger, it was worry.

" I didn't order you to come back..." Glory said a bit awkwardly, then she gasped. "I bet it was The Blade! He fooled you into coming here which means... he's coming here! GUARDS, SOLDIERS! GET READY! We are going to be attacked!" She ran back inside the hut she came out of and I followed her. She ran up the mossy wood stairs to the second level and she hit a gong with her tail over and over. As she did all rainwings in sight camouflaged and she noticed leaves sinking a bit as if dragons were guarding, ready to attack if they saw intruders.

"Who's 'The Blade'?" I asked her. She wiped around, her eyes as wide as chestnuts.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ummm, I followed you."

"Really? I didn't here you and I have quite good hearing. Anyways lets get your friends somewhere safe. Blade tricking you guys... well, he's never done this before and it gives me the creeps," Glory said.

"You still didn't answer my question," I noted. She sighed. Then stopped halfway through it as if realizing something.

"Well, 10 years ago, we tried to make a dragonet that was of all tribes by inserting the tribe bloods into the eggs, once it was done it turned black and red and killed 3 dragons in the room. I barely escaped before it got me too. Along with Deathbringer and Tsunami. We decided that we wouldn't keep it and we'd trust it in the care of another dragon. The only dragon who wanted to was a creepy skywing, maybe his father since the egg was a skywing egg. The egg and the dragon disappeared and we looked for them but didn't find them. So we gave up. Soon after there was word of dragons getting murdered but we could tell it was by any other dragon here because of the black scales. They were turned into liquid starry night the only real scales left was a blade shaped patch on the chest. It was weird, the night scales were liquid, yet still in place. Anyways, after those murders we had missing dragon eggs. Then we saw a whole group of black starry dragons, but alive with blades on their tails, take out a few skywing posts and icewing posts. Then we had more attacks until it went to war against the group of black dragons, Anemone said that they were kind of controlled by an animus who made look like that. We think it was the dragon that we created. Finally, we saw him. H-he was horrible. He changed shape and had icefire it was frostbreath mixed with fire! And he had a red stained blade. His scales were like the others all starry except his were solid and impenetrable. He killed so many dragons..." She starred at the ground for a few moments in silence before she continued. "We decided nothing could go up against it except for its own kind, except this one would be good, not evil. So we tried again but with success this time and since he was around we decided to hide you on an island. That's why you were raised there." She explained.

"What about my friends?"

"They are all normal mixed tribes, except for the nightwing, we think he's the son of a starry dragon that turned good because we captured some. That was from our first fight. So two years later a nightwing and a starwing had an egg. Although I don't know how he could make up an entire new tribe," She wondered aloud. I looked outside. This world seemed so beautiful and peaceful she couldn't imagine this place as a battleground. Just then she caught a glimpse of something in the sky.

"Get down!" I hissed at her, "they're here."

** Well, that's the explanation! I hope you liked it, it was a bit long. But hey, I couldn't just stop halfway through explaining so ya. I finally finished this chapter! Yay, I worked forever on this (only like 45 minutes or an hour). **

**:D - FlopsMcGee**


	5. A Close Call

**Wassup? FlopsMcGee here and sorry for all the mistakes I mad in the last chapter, I was tired and finished at 10 or almost ten or 9:30...? Anyways, I got a lot more reviews :D yay! Keep em' coming! I'm going to take The Age Of Awesomeness's advice and try to shorten my "speeches". If there are any other good advice to improve my writing speak up, I don't mind. Unless it's really rude.**

Glory and I shot down to the floor and camouflaged. I could see a shimmer going down the stairs and I did the same. I found my friends hiding somewhat in a tangle of vines. I approached them and covered them with my wings to hide them all. The only things sticking out were a few camouflaged wing tips and tails. Although, you could kind of identify which one was Frostbite because of the white-ish part of the floor.

"Shhhhhhhh... Don't move or speak and yes I know I'm making noise by talking to you but those dragons out there want to kill us so listen for once" I whispered to them. Frostbite went a tinted green and go back to camouflage. I heard a bit of slithering nearby and assumed it was Glory. I thought wrong.

A black, starry dragon appeared in front of me. His head was a weird shape, it was shaped like a dragonbite viper that I had studied in scrolls and had no horns. He was incredibly thin, almost impossibly thin, you could see his ribs clearly. Somehow he had the muscles of a mudwing and looked like it instead of stick legs. At the end of his tail was a red blade. Realizing why the blade looked a bit overlapped, I almost doubled over to barf. It was blood. Dried blood and from the silvery, bluish blood here and there I assumed he killed some icewings.

He was absolutely terrifying. He also had waves of fear rolling off him to affect the minds around him. He looked to the side and I saw scales melted into each other, the only thing he was vulnerable to was venom and maybe frostbreath. I couldn't tell. He stepped in for a closer look. I held my breath and heard the others do the same._ Please don't notice us, please don't kill us!_ I thought over and over again in my head. Just then a huge crash sounded outside and he went to go look, still eyeing the corner we hid in. Across the room I saw a pair of eyes and saw a door open out of the wall._ Good craftsmanship if you_ _can't notice a door like that, I noticed._ I ran across as fast as I could while still trying to cover my friends. I made it to the door and hid inside. Glory came in behind me as last and she closed the door. She barred the door with huge metal locks and bars. She turned around and smiled at us.

"By the way you can talk in here. It's perfectly sound proof. You could torture a dragon in here and you couldn't hear it in the other room. Although ... Don't actually do that," Glory said. I kept thinking about what the crash was until Rose disrupted my thoughts.

"What was the huge crash?" And others chimed in asking her too.

"I don't know, I couldn't see. I'm just grateful he went to check it out, but if it was a tree... That could do huge massive damage." Glory stopped talking and just stared on, wrapped in her thoughts.

TOCK TOCK TOCK. It startled everyone. Glory's head snapped up, her scales turned green but as soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced by the calming purple again.

"That's not Deathbringer. He knows the code knock," Glory's voice was a bit shaky.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Shadowcloaker asked.

"No..." There it was again. The three loud knocks. Somehow they seemed harder and louder.

**That was chapter 5 and by the way instead of 8 years later I changed it to 10. That's kind of important or else Shadowcloaker wouldn't have been hatched. I've been trying to update daily so that you don't need to wait WEEKS until the next update. Ahem, ahem. *hint*hint*. So ya, you don't need to wait long until the next one! - FlopsMcGee**


	6. A Shocking Discovery

**Hi, sorry I couldn't write yesterday. I was busy studying when I got home late. I'll try to make this chapter really exciting for you guys. Thanks to all who review! :p**

THUMP THUMP THUMP! It sounded like he was trying to bash the door in, but luckily without success.

"Glory, can you hide the others from view?" Glory nodded and camouflaged in front of her friends. I looked back at the door and I prepared to attack. Then I thought how no one could stretch him. So instead I built up a fire in my throat. It's not hot enough I need to go deeper, a point that no dragon has gone. I gathered more and more heat in my throat, I felt like I was going to explode. Still, I had to go even deeper. I felt a weird sensasention in my stomach, suddenly the pain disappeared and left only a numbness. THUMP THUMP THUMP!

The door exploded inwards and I let loose a lightning bolt at Blade. He fell to the ground and looked as if he was having a seizure. The moving stopped.

"What was that?" Reef asked in a whisper.

"I'm-I'm not sure," I replied, " Should we dump him onto the ground of the forest floor? Cause I want to make sure he's not alive and I'm pretty sure he won't survive the fall, especially if he's unconscious." The others nodded. I walked outside declared to all the dragons that The Blade was dead. Then I took a branch and pushed him out of the room with it, then pushed him off the edge.

The starry dragons slowly stopped fighting and when some rainwings started to take them prisoner they tried to fly away. Most of them succeeded. Should we go after them? To make sure nothing strange is going on where they are. Also find out what's going on too, I thought. It was decided. I was about to fly off when something big sat on my tail. Oops, forgot about my friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadowcloaker asked. Weird, he didn't usually like contact with other dragons. The others came out of the hut. I explained to them what I wanted to do.

"Arya? I can't go." Reef said.

"Why?" Reef lifted up her leg to show a big shard of metal in it. I gasped and heard the others do the same too. Glory came up beside them. I wanted to ask a question she'd wondered all her life.

"Glory, do know who my parents are?" I paused and realized she was holding her breath. Glory smiled. She lifted up my wings analyzed my star scales under my wings.

"Are you able to change those scales there? Like, say, change the pattern of it?" Glory asked.

"I'll try," I tried but failed. I shook my head. Her smile grew even bigger. A nightwing came up beside Glory.

"Where were you!?" The nightwing's smug looked somehow looked even more smug.

"Saving you from the Starwing's." He replied. Glory looked at him with a little glare.

"Really? A dragon that's scared of scavengers saving me from the Starwings," She looked unimpressed, "Weird cause I remember somehow The Blade came after me and if it weren't for Arya I would've been dead," Glory argued. Deathbringer's smug looked faded. Instead an alarmed and puzzled look spread across his face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I thought the Nightwings knew everything"

"Glory stop joking and teasing, I'm serious"

"Fine I'll tell you but after I answer Arya's question. Now spread out your wings." Deathbringer did as he told. It had the same spiral pattern as mine.

"Arya, when I shoot venom I want you to do the same on top of mine ok? 1,2,3!" Her venom started burning the wood at a fast pace. Instinctively I shot my on top. The venom stopped burning and I gasped. I remembered the scroll I had read about rainwings.

"You're... my mom?" I stared at her wide eyed. Glory's smile grew even bigger.

Somewhere down at the bottom of the rain forest... Stupid dragons, especially the Lightning One. Dragons aren't even supposed to breath lightning! How did that little worm do that? She isn't even full grown! She doesn't know her powers either... He heard footsteps nearby, then vines wrapping around him and lifted him into the air. Soon, soon he be able to move and the first thing he would do is kill those cursed worms.

**WOOT WOOT! Ya! Told you I'd make it special! Anyways, hope it was a bit exciting for u guys. I mean, breathing lightning? I'm pretty sure that's exciting. But I have lots more in store for u guys...**


	7. An Unexpected Friend

**Hey guys, FlopsMcGee here (of course, who else would it be?) anyways, like I said before I have a ton surprises for u guys. Don't forget to review! Hope you like it. :{3 MOUSTACHIO MAN! :3 Ok I'll just start cause this will go on forever.**

I was nervous, very nervous. Reef, Sandstorm and Lily Pad had stayed behind. So it was just me, Rose, Shadowcloaker and Frostbite. I didn't want the others to be left there, but some of us had to protect Reef. Right now I was flying low in the forest looking at the 'Starwings'. Two of them were carrying a package of vines. I still couldn't get over that Glory and Deathbringer were her parents! Wait, that meant she was royalty!

The 'Starwings' started to descend at the edge of the continent. They camped out for a night there. We took turns watching in the dark. When it was my turn I heard something big shuffling all around our little encampment.

"Get up!" I hissed at my friends.

"Mmmmmph-mmmmm!" They replied.

"I think they're trying to ambush us, you know, just a little something I forgot to mention, but hey, since you guys don't want to get up I guess I'll go away without you guys now," That sure got them up quick. Just as we flew up into the air we were pined down by massive talons with an iron grip.

"You're not going anywhere!" A dragon hissed in my ear.

"Who are you?"

"Humph! Like I'd tell the likes of you"

"Well, why not? Since I'm your prisoner, plus, I probably won't survive."

"Fine, mine is Supernova, what's yours?"

"Oh good, you have your own thoughts. Mine is Arya,"

"Hey, I was just following orders! Don't make me knock you out."

"Ok, I'll be quiet. But first, how did you become all starry? And why does your scales feel goopy and liquidy? Woah, there's something hard under the goop!—"

"Woah, woah, woah, what are you talking about?! I don't have no goop on my scales!"

"Ya, you do! It's all over, it's black and has little silver dots all over, like it has stars everywhere,"

"No I don't, see?" He lifted up his arm to show that it was still covered.

"Ummmmm... Ya, you keep thinking that. Or try poking it." He did as I suggested. His look turned to confusion as he was touching the goop.

" That-That's not possible. Has he manipulated all of us? He said killing was good for the world. Did he lie about that too?"

"I'm pretty sure. If you want you can help us get away and betray him for lying to you," I offered. Supernova blanched then sat still for a few seconds.

"I have a voice telling me no but I want to. He'll kill me when he finds out though."

"But we'll protect you, cause that's what friends do,"

"Really? What are friends?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Other guards looked at me. So I explained to him what they were.

"Wow, dragons do that for each other? That's really nice. Ok, I'll join!" Supernova smiled at her. Which was surprising since she didn't think he'd be cable of doing such a thing.

He tied vines around her wrists and talons but very loosely. He winked at her and said to the others that he thought he saw other dragons while they were busy tying up the dragons. They scattered in a loose ring around the sight. One by one Supernova knocked them out with huge branches or big rocks. No one noticed since most of them were searching and the only ones around were very far apart.

He came back and she unraveled the vines to help him with the others. Soon they were all up and about. They discussed about what they were going to do and I introduced Supernova to the others. We agreed on letting Shadowcloaker hide in the shadows and spy on the others. I flew away in a random direction quite far away. The others had followed her and started to snooze when she heard a huge roar.

"I'm guessing that's the discovery of us missing," I guessed.

"Or them finding out about Shadowcloaker," Frostbite suggested and Rose nodded in agreement.

"But they couldn't touch him if he's in deep shadows," I argued, " I hope. Let's just find a cave and rest there for the night ok?" The others were to tired to respond so they just nodded and pointed to a mountain.

The cave was damp and cold. Huge stalactites and stalagmites were all over the place, some even joining into columns. I slipped out of the cave and looked back at the two dragonets piled over each other. Supernova was on top of Frostbite, purring with happiness of being with friends and being treated nicely. I quietly spread my big wings and took flight. It was easy to spot the Starwings. The huge bonfire encircled with a pretty big circle of emptiness around it was very easy to see in the night. Why are they having a bonfire? Aren't they supposed to stay hidden? What's that black shape tied to a metal stick over the fire? NO... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

**HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I LOVE cliffhangers. Just thinking about these books gets me excited. I can't wait till June 30th! I'm a HUGE fan of these books. In my opinion (no offence to people who's reading this and haven't read the books) that anyone who writes a fanfic and says their a fan and didn't even READ THE BOOKS aren't fans, I'm sorry, but how do you know if you haven't read it!? Or any other series! I'm sorry, but it just makes me angry, those who don't read it don't really deserve to be called a fan, I know it sounds mean but I can't help it. By the way thanks to The Age of Awesomeness, you're a great help and I tried to make my speeches shorter, or try not to make them all at once, also I tried to make this chapter longer and I think I succeeded. Hopefully I made up for not writing a chapter yesterday. OuO that's a face. Ya! -FlopsMcGee**


	8. A Starwing Clue

**Hi what's up? FlopsMcGee here, and I thank Ellyn if she's reading this and for supporting me, she's my best friend in real life (hope you had a good carnival even though East didn't win). I'm in North and we won. Anyways anyone from Massey Vanier reading this hope u had a good carnival! Anyways, those were words for anyone from Massey but by all means I hope everyone else had a good day too.**

What do I do? How can I save Shadowcloaker from that hell? I got to tell the others, but they'll want to charge in probably. We got to do this secretly. Maybe I'll only tell Supernova cause he'll blend in. Do I trust him? Maybe I should follow him in secret and see what he'll do. Yes, that's good. I thought rapidly. I looked back down at Shadowcloaker wrapped in chains around a metal pole. Carnivorous dragons, I shuddered at the thought. Looking at my scales to make sure they were still camouflaged I winged my way back silently to the cave.

"Shhhhhhh..." I whispered.

"Arya? What happened? Is something wrong?" He asked. I explained what had happened to Shadowcloaker and explained my idea. From that base we came up with more details to cover his disappearance. Then Supernova glanced at her then looked outside the cave.

"You sure you won't come?"

"No I have to stay back and look after Frostbite and Rose, don't worry you won't fail,"

"Ok, wish me luck!" And with that he took off, before I followed him I camouflaged myself. Time to see if he's a traitor or ally, I thought.

10 minutes later...

Supernova approached the camp. I followed in the shadows, jumping from tree to tree and hiding in the branches while camouflaging. His face suddenly turned serious and harsh, had he always looked that way before? He ran into the camp and all eyes turned on him. Most were scowling.

"SUPERNOVA!" Said a huge dragon nearest to the fire. Supernova glared up at him.

"Where were you!? You let the dragons escape and you knocked out my men!" He yelled.

"No, that was the little spineless worms work. While I was tying The One she twisted and bashed me in the back of the head. When I woke up I saw their scales glinting in the forest and I followed them. They're not far. I can tell you where they are! That's my reason, Meteor," Supernova reported.

"Hmmmm. Fine, tell me," Meteor huffed.

As Supernova told Meteor the fake location, Shadowcloaker tried to yell through the chains on his snout and thrashed as much as he could. He managed getting the pole he was strapped to to fall over and bounced off the burning logs right in front of Meteor. Shadowcloaker glared at Supernova while he was put back over the fire, which seemed to float there by its self and turn around. Probably animus magic.

"Now, I will be going with the rest and I will leave three here not including you. They are to watch after you. Do not fail me!" Meteor pointed at three random dragons and pointed at Supernova. They nodded and spread out around the camp facing outwards.

"Let's move!" Meteor roared. All dragons except those four suddenly burst into the sky and started flying in the direction that Supernova had told them about. 10 minutes later Supernova looked up once more then creeped up on one of the three dragons. He picked up a huge rock and bashed it over the dragons head. A little blood started trickling out of his ear but soon stopped. Supernova's widened and he checked the pulse of the dragon. His shoulders relaxed and the panicked expression turned to relief. At least he isn't a monster, I thought. He did the same to all the other dragons and ran to Shadowcloaker. Shadowcloaker had a perplexed look on his face. He went to work unlocking the chains when two Starwings dived from the sky. In seconds they had him in at their mercy with their talons at his throat.

"Knew it, he was a traitor! That's why we came back! Just in time too! Ha ha!"

"Ya, Meteor will be happy. We might even level up. What do you think we'll get next? Immunity to frostbreath? Poisonous claws? Oooooo, maybe a flaming blade! That would be cool. I already have super strength and immunity to fire and minor healing wounds, pretty good right?" Said the other.

"Really? I'm a level five, I got immunity to frostbreath, super strength, minor and major healing wounds, beat that Stareater!"

"Woah! What did you do to get that Sunslicer? Did you kill an important dragon or something?"

"Yup, I assonated three of the trainers for the peace plan against us. I was a level two back then," Sunslicer bragged. Levels? Do they have ranks? Each time you go up you get a power? They definitely have an animus! This is crazy! They probably have a ton of powerful dragons at their camp! Woah. One step at a time, so I got to save Supernova and Shadowcloaker now. I thought, exasperated. Good thing I followed. Time to do something. I tensed up and leaped as far as I could and spread my wings. The dragons turned around and raised their tail blades at my heart.

**:3 hope u liked this one. You figure something out about the Starwings so I think that's good. Anyways... I don't know what to write. What do you even write in these things? Oh well - FlopsMcGee**


	9. New News

**Hey guys, this is to say that I'm making another story, it's a crossover between the Wings Of Fire and Percy Jackson series. So if you like both you can read it. I might not post as much but I'll try to. So now you know the reason if I don't post as often. I'll still continue though, cause I'm actually excited and into continuing this series. Plus, I don't want to let you guys down. :) - FlopsMcGee**


	10. Close Kills

**I'd like to start this one off by thanking Sky Nightingale and I'd like to return the favour and it made me really happy. I'm kind of having a bit of a writers block too right now but I'm trying to get through it. Sorry I haven't posted much today. You know, since it's the weekend you'd think I'd have lots of time but I didn't. Plus I was working on the first chapter of the other story and guess what! It's now out so you guys can read it. If you've read the Percy Jackson series too along with this series cause it's a crossover. The reason it quite awhile is cause it's 2000 words. Also, another shout out to the Age Of Awesomeness for all the support, thank you!**

As I leaped from the tree I twisted in midair to avoid the deadly blades. I went into fighting mode and landed rolling. I slashed out on both sides and heard twin yells of pain and fury. I turned around and ducked just as talons swiped at empty air. I sucked in some air and blew out frostbreath. The two dragons scrambled aside, forgetting they were immune. Then one blew fire back at me to counteract. Instead of having a frost and Fire competion I rolled under and let my tail cut the whole underside of his belly, forgetting it was fatal if not treated soon. Then I turned to the other dragon who was about to slash Supernova's throat open and left the other one wriggling in pain and holding his belly, which was bleeding all over and turning the stars around it red, thankfully it didn't heal. I ran into the other one so instead of piercing Supernovas throat open it left a little gash on my snout. I growled at him. Then suddenly I opened my jaws and splashed venom all over him. He started screaming and yelling. The venom was eating up all the goo and revealed red scales. A skywing, they're covered up so they don't see what the others are, he didn't make a race, he probably animus covered them! I thought. I turned to the other one and sprayed him to. As I suspected it took the goo around it away to reveal, seawing scales. He wasn't only taking skywing eggs, he was taking some from all tribes and turning them into killing machines. I looked at what I had done to them and I felt guilty. In only a few seconds without thinking I had almost killed these dragons. Supernova came up next to me.

"Wow, that was the most incredible and fastest fighting I've ever seen. It happened in a matter of seconds!" He noted. Then I turned to Shadowcloaker and took him off the fire. I built up the fire in my throat and let loose a blue flame at the chains, aiming carefully not to burn him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm immune to fire cause I didn't really feel it. Is that weird? But I really have to agree with Supernova. Did he see their scales? What is Supernova's scales? Maybe you can put some venom on a leaf and burn a tiny bit off to reveal it. It would go back to normal after, look at those two. But make sure you don't hurt him!" He said all at once. I looked at them, he was right, the goo was trying to cover the scales.

I did as Shadowcloaker suggested. As the goo burned away it revealed shifting colours underneath. He was a rainwing!

"Oh my god! Your a rainwing too! Try shooting your venom!" I cried with excitement. Supernova shot some venom at a branch and I tried to neatly go over it but I just added even more to the mess. It burned through even faster.

"Awwwww... we're not related," I complained.

"What do you mean?" So I explained it to him.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Shadowcloaker asked. He was right. The other Starwings would be back soon in a rage. I nodded and pointed at the two dragons moaning in pain. They seemed to understand and I took to the air.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Rose yelled at them, Frostbite was scowling at them too.

"Getting food for you guys. Oh, and also saving Shadowcloaker," I answered. I still felt guilty for the dragons I'd almost killed, but I didn't have a choice did I? It was instinct.

"Well... It's a long story so how about we explain while eating breakfast? Cause I'm starving!" Shadowcloaker compromised. I smiled.

**Took me quite awhile but I managed! I've never really thought this far into the story! Cause for years I've been thinking of fanfics, this one mostly, and continuing it each night but I've never written it or gotten this far so it's a bit hard. Hope you liked it! I'm actually having a bit of a hard time getting Rose, Frostbite and Shadowcloaker in there. I'll try a bit harder. Don't forget to review! ~ FlopsMcGee**


	11. Blade's Past

**OH MY GOD IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVENT POSTED ANYTHING IN THREE DAYS! I hope you're not angry, but if you are I understand. I started writing a short Drabble to post since I didn't have enough time but it turned out longer than I thought and I continued it yesterday and I'm finishing it today. I'll post a chapter after this, sorry for the long wait, school has kept me really busy and so did curling.**

"Ow! Hey! Stop! It hurts! I don't want to!" I complained. Fighting was the worst class because Eldur didn't hold back. He cut him without mercy. Blew white hot fire at him without a care in the world if he died. Once he even ripped open his chest. Eldur slashed at him and I tried to roll under him but rolled the wrong way and got stuck.

"You useless worm! I could've killed you 20 times by now! Get up! Don't just sit there moping!"

"Then why don't you kill me?"

"Because you're important, but don't let that fool you. I can easily get another one of you, perhaps even more useful and powerful. Not a shrimp like you!" I snarled at him for that comment.

"If you don't get up I'll rip out your teeth and make a bracelet out of them!"

"THATS IT! IM DONE! IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!" I roared, for 6 months Eldur had gone on about me never being good enough. Well, that was about to change. I suddenly turned and jumped onto him as he was turning his head to look at something. One of the many servants had come with news I suspected. I tried to pierce right above the heart but, sadly, I missed. I jumped off before he could throw me into the wall and turned to face him again. He roared at me and charged. Instinctively I rolled under him and lashed out at his belly.

"So, there is something inside of you then! Not just cowardice and weakness!" He yelled at me. I suppose it was a compliment, or at least a compliment from Eldur. I growled.

"Well, you won't live long enough to see anymore of it!" I cried back and broke off the tip of the closest stalagmite and pointed it at him. Eldur circled me and the point followed him. Suddenly he feinted to the right and I followed thinking it was real. He grabbed the stalagmite point I had in my hands and tried to melt it. Instead it bubbled and reduced to a sharp blade of iron. He melted one of the tips and I raised my tail to protect myself. He jammed the still liquidy-ish part of the blade on the tip of my whip thin tail. I roared for seven long minutes straight. The pain was unbearable, it was like having long white hot screws being screwed all the way through you over and over again. The pain made my vision go red and I felt my talons closing on scales and ripping it. That made the pain hurt less so I continued.

When I woke up I was lying in blood. Ewwww... Wait... Who did this? The last thing I remember is tearing flesh. Ewwwwwwww! Why did I do that? Oh yeah, to help the pain! It doesn't really hurt anymore. I actually forgot about it. Weird, maybe it can be my motto! I can have a new nickname! Ooooooo, that's cool! What about... The Blade! Or just Blade. Yeah that's cool. I guess I proved myself as an adult dragon and not a dragonet for once! How long has it been? I thought. I started hearing a voice.

"Wyvern! Wyvern! Get up! Come on! Please! Come on, before Eldur gets back!" A soft voice said... Evora? What was she doing here? She'd get in trouble! I opened my eyes and before me was a beautiful rainwing looking back at me with a worried expression.

"You'll... You'll get in trouble," I mumbled.

"Nah, the boss won't be up for another 4 days! You teared him up quite good. I heard that you went into a berserk mode and destroyed or killed everything you met or saw that moved. Luckily you didn't kill the messager that was already there. He was paralyzed with fear till you passed. He's the reason Eldur is alive!" She explained to me.

"That's not good. Not good at all! I meant to kill him and escape with you but I failed... Now the boss will never let me escape. Never let me rest without surpervision! Although... Maybe I can enchant a stone to make me invisible! I don't have the strength though..." I looked hopelessly down at my talons and then continued. "He'll find a way to control me and use me. That's kind of what he said... I think,". Evora helped me up and walk to the underground lake and washed me off.

"Come on, let's go get some prey. I'm starving!" Evora suggested. I trudged behind her.

Four days later...

"WYVERN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I sighed. Eldur was up finally.

I bounded through the maze of tunnels to Eldur's cave. He sat there, scowling at everything.

"I have an offer. Either you gather all your animus magic into something so you don't go crazy, cause I think your starting to when your in pain. Or you die right now. Your choice!" I frowned.

"Well, that's not really a choice right?"

"Whatever, just choose. Live, or die. Really simple!" Eldur said, annoyed.

"Fine, what do I gather it in?"

"Anything, it can be a vase you hold to cast the enchantment. Or a scroll, I know someone who did that. Quite a long time ago..." He suggested. I concentrated, I could feel all the power just below my reach, the biggest thing I could do was make a dragon statue. I tried to extend my limit and found myself surrounded by purple mist. I slashed at it but it didn't do anything. So I breathed fire and it lit up. The fire burned against me and I tried to protect myself. It kept burning and I was getting scarred pretty badly. It's just like the other times, this is just a test! A test that I got to succeed! Maybe enchant a pebble to make me fireproof! Yes, that's a good idea, why didn't I think of it before? I thought. I groped around feeling for a pebble and felt a smooth stone underneath my talons. I grabbed it and pulled it to my chest, if I didn't act soon I would be dead and fail the test.

"I enchant this stone to protect me from all fire forever when I touch it," I spoke putting some of my power into it. The flames no longer hurt and I opened my eyes. I was back in the cave. I felt for the power in me and there was no longer a limit to my power. That was easy... Was it supposed to be? I thought.

Gathering my animus power was not easy. I held a vase in my hands and concentrated very hard. After 10 minutes I opened my mouth and poured out my animus magic into the vase somehow. The vase looked like it was full of stars. It felt like something was almost alive in it, like a presence but I was sure it was just because of all the power in it. Eldur looked up at me.

"You succeeded? Good, now bring it to me!" He commanded. I scowled at him.

"No,"

"Boy, bring it to me!"

"No!" I yelled. Two servants came up behind me and pinned me down. They took it from me and handed it to Eldur.

"No..." I whispered. Eldur would try to control me with it. I knew it. Eldur spoke in a low tone to the vase then reached inside it and grabbed a silver necklace with a black gem imbedded in the middle. He put it on and I felt myself lose control of my body. I still had my own thoughts though. No... How am I going to escape? Why did he take my body? I thought in a panic.

Ha ha, hello you little worm. Oh how I am going to have fun with you. By the way, I can't move my legs anymore so you'll substitute for me. All the evil things I can do... And you can't stop me!

"Wyvern! You're back! How'd the talk with the boss go? Are still planning to escape?" Evora asked. Oh no, not to Eldur!

"Get out of my way you useless worm!" Evora's head whipped back.

"Wha-what!?" She sounded so surprised and hurt it made me feel so sorry for her. "You never speak to me like that! What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Now go back to being a good little servant and maybe I won't kill you," Eldur's harsh words wrang in my ears.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Wyvern?" She bristled.

"Nothing, now get out of my way now or I'll kill you! You useless servant, do you understand nothing?" My body unwillingly raised my paw. Evoraption hissed and her jaw unhinged. A goop of black sludge landed on the right side of my neck the pain was so intense that Eldur's presence disappeared and I had control again.

"GO! Go now! Eldur has taken control of my body! He'll kill after the pain subsides! That's the only reason I'm back in control! Go!" I yelled through the pain. I lay there watching her run through the stone halls. I spammed once more and felt Eldur take control again. Atleast I warned her...

**Once again, I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post the last few days! Hoped you liked this little Drabble... I actually kind of feel bad for Wyvern. Now you know most of his history. (By the way a few days after hatching he was forced to enchant a stone to make him turn into an adult dragon. It's kind of sad really. Bye! -FlopsMcGee**


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey guys, I'm writing another chapter for u guys today since the last one was a Drabble. Anyways, hope you like this one.**

I didn't mind the water on her under belly. On the other hand Rose, Shadowcloaker, Frostbite an Supernova hated it. Mostly because Rose, Shadowcloaker and Supernova had to go completely under except their snouts so they could breath. I was hiding rose and Frostbite was hiding Supernova, Shadowcloaker was underneath the wings of Supernova and Rose so he had to stretch his neck as far as he could to breath air. I tried to camouflage Rose as best as I could but since her wingspan was bigger they showed a bit here and there. But it wasn't like the Starwings way ahead of us would notice something so small. We had been following them for a few hours.

Finally, after 2 more hours I spotted land far away.

"We are approaching their island!" I whispered to my friends. I slowed down and continued more silently. Ugh, the water is so salty and the waves are constantly hitting me, good thing it's not a storm. Although, it reminds me of Reef. The ocean is the same indigo blue as him, I thought. I noticed the Starwings were slanting down towards the island. Somehow I glided through the water even more silently and without any ripples. Soon, we reached land, the only problem was that it was cliffs all around. I tried to see if there was any underwater entrances but there was none. The only cave I found was a small yet still pretty big underground lake. I told my friends and we headed over there. The entrance was in the water, which my friends didn't like but they went through anyways without complaint.

"I think their base is above over the cliff. Maybe I can camouflage and spy on them. You think that would work?" I asked them.

"I don't know... They caught me somehow and I was in pure shadow, yet somehow they still grabbed me," Shadowcloaker stated.

"I think it's a pretty good plan. We wouldn't think that you would actually do that so I think you should give it a try. Just try not to get in the way and stand to the side, ok?" Supernova supported her so that was good because his information would be very important.

"Maybe Frostbite can go with you too," Rose suggested.

"No because his camouflage isn't as good, you can spot his because his is whiter than the background," Shadowcloaker argued. So it was settled. I had to go, alone, to spy on them and if I got caught, I was as good as dead.

**Sorry that the chapter was short but I have to go to bed ):c my usual bedtime is 9:30. Anyways, hope it was a bit interesting. - FlopsMcGee**


	13. Behind Enemy Lines

**Hey guys, I'm back and I think this is going to be a pretty interesting chapter. Although I'm not a hundred percent sure cause I have no idea yet what to write. I guess I figure it out while I'm writing :p**

I felt weak compared to all the dragons around me. They all bustled together talking in low tones and nodding to each other when they passed. Some where different than others, some had flaming blades or flaming claws, claws and blades that were covered in see-through-ish green liquid. I tried to stay out of the way but it was really hard, the tunnels were crawling with all these dragons.

The stone tunnels were eerily perfectly cut out. There was no trace of chipping or mining it. Each tunnel was three dragons wide with their wings spread out. I managed to navigate around and found a weird shape in one of the tunnels. It was a big round circle one centimetre into the wall. I put my hand on it and it went through. Smart, an invisible entrance, I thought. I went through to the other side and emerged in a dark room. I heard whispering and following it was a chuckle. If she concentrated very hard she could here what it was saying.

"Ha ha. So Wyvern, how have you been these past 10 years? Oh good, I was hoping you'd like it but I was hoping even more that you hated it. Oh, the joys of taking control of someone... And ruin their life in revenge. An accident? Really, I remember quite clearly through the pain you trying to kill me. And others to, you succeeded quite a few times. How does that feel? Knowing you've killed dragons, and plenty more on you're own claws. No? It doesn't count? Because I was responsible? Hmmmm, I guess that makes sense, but they all think you did it. Ha," The dragon went on like that for a long time before nodding off to sleep.

I exited the secret room and found that all the torches weren't lit. There were no dragons anywhere. I guess they have nothing to worry about since its on an island far away and no one has succeeded in following them, if they even tried, I thought, except us. I slithered down the cold and damp halls. I quietly found the exit of the creepy lair and made my way back to my friends. As I rose from the water and into the cave that was now full of light my friends came over to me.

"Was your spying succesful?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I found out something really weird! Also really creepy. But we have to go tonight. Before Blade goes away. Apparently he's being controlled, if it's the right dragon I'm talking about. His real name is Wyvern, like, the one that's being controlled, not the one that's controlling him. At first I thought he was insane in the membrane but I realized what he was talking about when I was coming back to you guys," I explained to them.

Frostbite nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sounds good. I agree on going tonight. Poor dragon, being controlled all your life must suck. Especially if it's a dragon like that!" Shadowcloaker shuddered. Silently I agreed with him.

We were slinking around when I finally traced back my steps to the secret entrance. I went through and waited for my friends to come through. I lit a torch to find Blade in the corner asleep. In the other corner on the right was a scarlet red dragon that looked almost dead except for the slow rise and fall of the chest to indicate that he/she was alive. Wow, those battle wounds are gruesome! How could anyone survive that? I remembered what Blade had said earlier to himself. 'Revenge for what you did to me', 'Trying to kill me' it all makes sense! That's the dragon that took control of 'Wyvern'! The dragon's legs were all shredded and one of them was cut off at the knee joint. The wings of the dragon was all shredded and it had huge scars all over his body. Right above his heart on his back was a hole that healed miraculously, his horns looked like they were snapped off halfway and most of his ruff wasn't there. His tail was shredded at the end and I could see a bit of bone here and there. In other words, this dragon looked in really really super bad shape.

I approached Blade very silently and right when I was about to spit venom in his face he jumped up and wacked me in the face with his tail.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!" He snarled at me. Just then he noticed the other three and snarled even more.

"Don't worry Wyvern, I'll free you... No matter what," I promised.

**Hahaha. Be careful what you promise! Anyways, that chapter was exiting to write... Yet sad. Cause that means only one chapter left to go! I might, just might! Extend it into two more chapters in your really want to. In order to do that you got to tell me and review! Or pm me! I need to know, the vote is two chapters or one more chapter. You guys decide! -FlopsMcGee**


	14. A good 300

Yeah! I've reached 300 views! That makes me feel good. THREE HUNDRED! Can't wait for the day I reach 1000, if I ever reach it. That's my goal. To reach 1000! Hope that you guys will make it true! ~ FlopsMcGee


	15. A Sad Ending

**Hey guys... This is the last chapter. *sniffle*sniffle* I had a great time writing this FanFiction and I hope you guys liked reading it. I want to shout out to The Age of Awesomeness and Sky Nightingale once more, you guys are great! So far, I'm the only the only finished story I know of in the wings of fire fanfictions so I'm proud of that. (WHY CANT PEOPLE FINISH THEIR STORIES, I MANAGED!?) anyway, hope you guys will like this one. **

WARNING: If u rage I'm sorry but I can't help it. Or if you get angry at me.

Blade swiped at my head and only missed by a hair. I rolled to the side to avoid venom and swatted at his head but missed. We kept fighting for awhile and my friends tried to help but we could never harm him. Humph, a real challenge to hit him. Oops, that's right, I can't pierce him. That sucks. Oh well, just got to use venom then, I thought. I unhinged my jaw and felt the venom shooting out of my two longest fangs. While Blade was busy trying to avoid all the fire and frostbreath from my friends he didn't see me shoot it at him so at the last second he turned to me and got it all down the front of his neck. It started bubbling and he screamed. Then he collapsed. Blade's eyes opened and I heard a whisper then he repeated it but more loudly so I could here.

"Kill the dragon in the corner! He's controlling me! If you kill him, I won't try to kill you, nor will I succeed anyway," he repeated. I glanced over to the dragon in the corner, his eyes were open. That's creepy! I thought. I looked back at Blade and saw that he was spazzing out, suddenly it stopped and he got up. He blew fire at us and Rose shielded us.

"Thanks!" I said. I headed towards the dragon in the corner and Blade saw what I was trying to do.

"No!" And with that he lunged over to me with his blade aimed at my head. I managed to avoid it instead of deflecting it because it would of cut off my claws. I growled at him and leaped right at him. This startled him which was all I needed to tackle him. I yelled for help to my friends but they were busy with the soldiers that were now at the entrance of the cave. I guess it's just me and him. Blade was stronger but I had the upper hand of being on top of him.

"If you struggle anymore I will spit venom in your face!" To prove my unhinged my mouth once again. His struggling stopped. He eyed my fangs and looked at the dragon in the corner.

"Good, so stay or like I said, I'll spit venom all over you!" I growled at him. I looked to my friends at the door and Supernova looked over at me. His eyes widened.

"NO! Watch out!" He screamed at me. Just then I felt something sting me in my back. I collapsed and Blade pushed me off.

"Have fun dying," He snarled in my ear. He started to walk slowly over to my friends. My vision danced with black spots. My hearing faded in and out, in and out.i felt the tip of my tail and wings going numb. I looked at the dragon in the corner. I crawled over, every step was pain but I made it somehow.

"Blade!" I cried. He turned to look at me and his sneer turned to shock.

"NO!" He leaped but wasn't fast enough.

"I think I will have fun dying now that I know you're dead," I answered. I closed my eyes. I could hear my friends screaming at me but it all seemed faint. Everything was fading in and out. Then it all disappeared...

**Awww... I'm sad now. I actually pictured Supernova and Arya together but I couldn't be. I just had to make her die. I actually didn't have to but I wanted to. It seemed appropriate. Yup. I'm officially sad now both because the ending and cause I'm not going to be writing this anymore. Or, if you really want I can change the ending so that she survives and Supernova and her are together. If u want that to happen please tell me by reviewing! Bye for now, u guys are great. ~ FlopsMcGee**


	16. Awesome and super very really good news!

**WASSUP!? FlopsMcGee again and Ive decided... Wait for it...**

**TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Yup, that's right, your not hallucinating. I'm continuing it cause I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to start! Hahahaha, all the things I want to write... I amuse myself. Almost like talking to myself in my head abit sometimes, but don't worry, I'm not crazy. Feels so good to do this again. I love reading and writing. It comes naturally to me, especially the reading part. Anyways, as always I try to post as often as I can. **

**Bye! ~ FlopsMcGee **


	17. A Year

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! Woot woot! Ya! Finally back in the writing business. So, umm. Ya, that's about all I have to say. Also, a huge, tremendous, very big and huge, also very tremendous... Wait... Did I repeat those things over? Oh well, you get the pointalso. Thanks to... The Age Of Awesomeness! Yay! Can't believe I'm doing this again! I'm So excited!**

**Arya's P.O.V**

_Ughhh, the light! Wait... I was dying, right? Do you have thoughts when you're dead? But that can't be cause I can feel my body... Weird..._

I opened my eyes slowly and groggily, everything was to bright until my eyes came in focus into to dark shapes right over her head. The dark shapes formed two dragon heads, Supernova and Wyvern. Slowly my hearing came back and I heard arguing. Then Supernova looked down and cried out with happiness. Then everyone in the blinding room came over to her.

"Arya! Aryaaaaa! Arya? Can you hear me?" Supernova asked, his caring eyes a bit red and a bit inflamed or puffy but still very hopeful. My head slowly went up and down in a nod. Wyvern helped her up, his eyes looked at Supernova in challenge. Then Supernova's expression said, _bring it on. I can beat you, I will_. Since when could she be so good at reading faces? Wyvern rolled his eyes, _you wish._

"Can you guys stop having weird stare downs and help me up?" I was getting quite annoyed. What were they arguing over before? Supernova smiled and helped me up, my wing over him to help me walk. Then soon after Wyvern went under the other one. I was practically being lifted now. I snorts of laughter around me and saw my friends up ahead in the corridor laughing at Supernova and Wyvern, until they say who they were carrying.

"Arya!" They all cried and bounded over.

Reef looked very well, his indigo blue wings around Lily Pads amber scales and smiling. I spotted Frostbites pale yellow and pink scales climbing over Rose's all pink scales to get a better look at me. Rose looked up at him and shook herself, making Frostbite fall onto the ground, she at laughed him. Sandstorm's vibrant yellow body was along sides Shadowcloaker's dark, yet still visible, body. They're smiles reached they're tiny ears next to they're horns. Of course, Supernova and Wyvern were still carrying her. I cleared my throat to speak and the racket my friends were creating died down.

"Um, Wyvern and Supernova, you can drop me now. I can manage, don't worry. Anyways, it's so great to see you guys! Feels like it's been forever, even if it was a few moments for some of you!" I said. They're smiles dropped down at once.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked them. They looked at each other as if daring them to speak up. I frowned. Finally Rose stepped forward.

"Yaaaaaaa... Um... About the few seconds thing. It was a bit more like 1..." She winced, shook her head and stepped back. My jaw slacked. I regained some composure and tried to speak but my mouth had suddenly turned dry. I coughed and tried again, this time it worked.

"What? But... I didn't feel that long and what do you mean, 1? One day? One month?" I said.

"One year" Shadowcloaker answered.

**Ya, that's a bit long of a recovery but I wanted to make it a bit interesting. Did you notice how Supernova and Wyvern were... Hmmmm... How should I say it? Arguing? Quarrelling? Oh, I know! Fighting! They were fighting over her. Yup. But who will win? *chuckles evily* Well, you got to find out. As always, I'll try to post as often as I can. If I can't post every day I'm sorry.**

**Sorry it's short. ~ FlopsMcGee **


	18. Mind Blown

**Guys, I'm proud to say that I have people from The United Kingdoms, Ireland, New Zealand and Australia reading this! Isn't that awesome!? I'm from Canada. "The super cold place". It's not that cold. Well... Ahem... Thats probably cause I'm used to it. Christmas this year was sad. It was so warm I could go outside without a jacket! That's just sad. And we didn't have any snow either for Christmas! ? oh well... I'll just stop talking cause then I'm just going to go on forever. It's not that cold, just a quite a bit of minus twenties here and there. Actually, this year was one of the coldest. Niagara Falls froze over for the second time ever! Ok, I go to go. Bye! (By the way thanks to those people who read my FanFiction) ~ FlopsMcGee**


	19. Hide-N-Seek

**Hey guys, I'm back and well, I dunno what to say so I will get started on the story. Thanks to all who read. Hope you enjoy it :D**

I sat up groggily. I was in a sack of vines. The last thing I remember was talking to my friends for awhile, until the black-out happened. The vines were tightening and loosening around me. I looked up and saw why. Supernova and Wyvern (of course, why am I not surprised?) carrying me in a sack of vines. I looked out and saw the rainforest approaching slowly. I cleared my throat to catch they're attention so I could get out. Confused, I realized the wing beats were probably to loud for them to hear me. This time I yelled a bit, immediately they looked at me.

"Uh, hey. Do you mind if I get out so you don't have to carry me?" I suggested, the vines were rubbing uncomfortably.

"Sorry, but we can't. You've woken up and said that five times already. Then you black out right around now," Wyvern informed her. He had changed his scales to a nice flaming red. He looked quite nice, but then again, so did Supernova. Supernova's scales were still covered but his wide smile made me smile back. Then a big headache formed and I fought it, struggling to stay conscience. After awhile of rubbing my temples the massive and painful headache finally drifted away. I didn't notice the beautiful, green, lush, and lively rainforest was around until I got wrapped in the face by a tiny branch.

"Ow, that stings. Just got to live through, right? I mean, I lived through being stabbed in the heart. I guess that counts for something," I muttered to myself. Apparently Supernova heard and looked down.

"You want a fruit?" He offered. My stomach growled loudly in response and he laughed. I hadn't noticed I was so hungry. I gratefully took the weird, long and yellow coloured fruit. I tried to bite it but stopped short. I looked at it quizzically.

"Hmmmmm... How am I supposed to eat this?"

"You peel it!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! TALKING TREE!" I screamed. Then I blushed, realizing it was a rainwing. I heard giggling all over in the trees and gasped as the rainwings started changing to normal colours and appeared, blinding my eyes with the vibrant colours.

It had been an hour after arriving in the rainwing village. It's beauty still surprised me. The soft moss sinking underneath my talons. The multi-coloured birds shrieking in the air and flying to who knows where? The croaking of the frogs in the underbrush. The overwhelming smells of all the flowers and fruits, yet still had a musky scent to it. The heat felt welcoming against my back as I soaked it in. The breeze was humid and a bit damp, as if a downpour was coming soon. I took it all in, enjoying it as much as I could. I was standing in the royal sun-time spot, in the highest tree in the whole entire rainforest. I was about to go sneak off since I couldn't go to sleep. I looked back at my mom and dad snuggling around an egg that was turning from purple to yellow. I tipped over the egde and into the air and pulled my wings close. At the last minute I opened my wings all the way and slammed into an invisible wall of wind. I was lifted up in the warm winds and I glided around aimlessly.

Twenty minutes later I found myself in the Arboretum and playing around and amusing myself by changing myself in different colours. Once I even managed to get all the colours of the rainbow on me. I was interrupted when Wyvern and Supernova came out of a hut, talking to each other. They spotted me and walked over.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be napping?" Wyvern asked.

"Napping Shnapping! I can't nap in the middle of the day! You kidding? I'm the most energetic at this time of day! I wanted to do something instead of napping," I said.

"Well, you want to come with us?" Supernova offered. Shrugged and followed them. We explored the rainforest for awhile until Wyvern said that he had to go somewhere so he went away. So it was just me, and Supernova. I couldn't help noticing that his wing tips were brushing my wing tips. I pulled my wings against me instinctively and looked away as I blushed.

"You want to play hide and seek?" Supernova said, startling me.

"Ummm... Sure! You count!" I said as I sat down and pulled my wings above my head in a triangle. Supernova tilted his head at me with a confused look but decided not to say anything. He nodded and I camouflaged. I looked around and spotted a stream that I could go in and headed in that direction.

After waiting awhile I spotted Supernova's snout poking into the water. I smiled and poked it. His head shot out of the water. Then I felt a weight on me and Supernova's head appeared with a triumphant smile. He got off and offered a paw. I took it and shook myself off. Then I quickly released his paw and heard something in the trees warbling at me. I looked around and cried out as something silvery white jumped out of the trees at me.

**I think that was a rather long chapter, right? To make up for the short one. You know what that silvery white thing is right? :) Don't worry, Wyvern will get there soon, I'm just not at that yet. Next will be him. Hope you liked it...? If you did, please review cause I need to know if you guys like it or not. I've never really written this before so... Ya. I'm a bit shy writing it. Or sheepish. Anyways, please review, it would mean a lot to me. ~ FlopsMcGee **


	20. Authors note (kind of)

**IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER! I don't even know how may days it's been... I feel so bad now. I promise an update today or tomorrow if I can. Although it will probably be short. Maybe, but I will try to make it a good one. Once again, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever! ~ FlopsMcGee**


	21. Ivory

**I think that was a rather long chapter, right? To make up for the short one. You know what that silvery white thing is right? :) Don't worry, Wyvern will get there soon, I'm just not at that yet. Next will be him. Hope you liked it...? If you did, please review cause I need to know if you guys like it or not. I've never really written this before so... Ya. I'm a bit shy writing it. Or sheepish. Anyways, please review, it would mean a lot to me.**

Hey, I'm back! Im going to try and make this chapter good. It might be short, I'm not sure but I'll do my best. I've been a bit wrapped up in school and a bit of problems with my friends but I'll try to update often. Hope you enjoy! I wrote this yesterday.

"What the—?" I cried out as the silvery thing slid it's arms around my neck to hold on. I turned my head to peer at it. It was a sloth. A beautiful silvery sloth.

"Awwwwww... Isn't that adorable? Look at its eyes! It's so adorable I want to hug it!" Supernova exclaimed. I looked at him with a quizzical look. Out of the light shadows I saw Wyvern tripping through the dense underbrush. Soon he came up next to me.

"Are you ok? I heard a shout and I thought you were in trouble and— Awwwwwww... That sloth on your neck is adorable!" He said. He had a little bulging sack tied around his neck.

"Oh, by the way, anyone want a raspberry? I got a ton," Wyvern offered. He opened up the leaf sack around his neck and gave some to Supernova and I.

"Thanks Wyvern, and I wasn't in trouble. It's just that this little guy scared me," I ruffled through the hair on the sloths head,"What should I call him anyway?"

"Hmmmmmmmm... What about..." Supernova perked up. " Ivory!" Wyvern gasped. His eyes widened and filled to the brink with tears.

"I-I got to go... I got to find her. I got to find Evora!" Wyvern shouted as he was already flying off into the vines and leaves. Supernova and I exchanged a look of confusion.

As I flew back to the royal suntime spot before Glory found out I was gone, I was rethinking about what had happened. I hardly noticed that my new pet sloth was still clinging for its life onto my neck. I slowed down, not wanting to hit into a tree branch as I spiralled up a few inches away from the trunk. Just in time I flopped down on the leaves and vines and pretended to look dead/asleep. I squinted to see if anyone was waking up, thankfully, they had just changed positions. I sighed contently, soaking up the sunlight until finally, I fell asleep.

**Yay! Yeah, about the next chapter being with Wyvern... It kinda didn't happen. Sorry. By the way, I couldn't work on it yesterday cause I got home late from badminton. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :D**

**~ FlopsMcGee**


	22. With Good, Comes Bad

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'll try to make this one longer. I'll probably have more time to write this week hopefully. Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up to something poking me excitedly. Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Arya! Look, look! It's hatching!" My mother said to me excitedly as her tail almost wacked Deathbringer. I looked at the egg as miniature cracks spread across it. A moment later 6 other dragons landed and another red dragon was gliding around in circles up above but I could still feel the scalding heat wafting off of her. Her bright blue eyes drifted back and forth to all the dragons around, including me, and back to the egg. I wracked my brain furiously to remember who this dragon was... Peril, right? Yeah, that sounds right. Then that means... He's Clay, she's Sunny, she's Fatespeaker, he's Starflight, she's Tsunami and the last one is... Riptide! I congratulated myself for remembering and turned my full attention on the egg. The top of the egg had so many little cracks all over it it could of crumbled. Finally, after a few more moments of waiting, the side was pierced by tiny talons attached to a golden paw streaked with purple.

"Awwwwww... It's adorable!" Sunny piped up. Next thing that burst through the shell was the tail and the next after that was the other leg.

"I feel like I should be helping it right now but I don't want to hurt it," Clay looked at it guiltily.

"Getting those 'bigwings' instincts again? How does that work if your our bigwings already?" Glory said, a smile on her pink face.

"At least I'm not pink. And I think it's because I feel like this is extended family, I don't really know why," Clay replied. With a squeak, that ended the playful teasing, the little dragonet came out of the egg. It squeaked some more and hopped around. Glory held out her talons and the dragonet hoped into them. Glory nuzzled the dragonet and held her out to Deathbringer. I heard thunder far off and glanced to the side. I gasped. Out to see was a tempest heading towards the rainforest slowly. The tiny dragonet writhed in Glory's hold. It tried to wriggle out of her grasp and tried to head towards the tempest. Finally it gave up and huffed grumpily and her scales turned the colour of the enormous black clouds. Glory and Deathbringer's smiles somehow widened and got bigger.

"My little Tempest" Glory whispered to the dramatic dragonet that was trying to scramble up the bright yellow and pink dragon that held her. I didn't remember this welcoming, I remembered being the last to hatch out of all my friends. The last and the most dangerous. I grimaced, remembering how the egg shells had hurt my friends.

A few hours after the hatching and the buzz had calmed down, all dragons and animals in the rainforest had gone into hiding in fear of the storm. All who weren't hidden and wrapped safely in the foliage came to Glory and Deathbringer. I was trying to help in the chaos, as normal.

I pointed where to go in the air and yelled over the storm to the dragons nearby of what to do. After awhile, when dragons stopped coming, I tried to follow their example and go to the 'palace' to help my mum and dad but failed miserably as the winds ripped at my wings and pulled at my tail. With its icy fingers it pulled relentlessly at me, bringing me down. Then the worst of the storm came.

I was trying to wing my way sideways slightly but it didn't work. A new wall of wind slammed into me and I went flying through the air screaming.

"Arya!" A voice screamed at me. Me, being disoriented, tried to locate the voice and who it came from but once again failed. I somehow managed to right myself before another wall of wind sent me flailing through the air, trying to stay aloft and trying not to slam into anything.

"ARYA!" The voice was louder now. "ARYA!" I gasped, breathing in the moist air. It was Supernova. _What was he doing in a storm like this?! Then again, I could say the same for myself, _I thought_._ The wind seized my wings and slammed me into a tree.

"Urgggggggg... Shuernowa...?" I slurred. I lay there in the branches as the pain in my body overwhelmed my senses. The calming voices of unconsciousness lulled over me. _No, I got to stay conscious!_ I struggled. Then I smelt it. The sharp smell of ozone burning in my nose. _MOVE!_ In the few seconds I had, I tried to move but the pain trippled and I froze, encased in a cast of sheer and excruciating pain. _No... Not again._ Then the blinding light came down and I gave up. The last thing I felt was a burning sensation all over my body...

**Oooooooooo... She was hit by lightning once before but will she also survive this one? Anyways, last time I checked, which was 20 minutes ago, I had 999 views! SO CLOSE! I might actually have 1000 views by now. I'll check after I update this. I have almost reached my goal! Isn't that awesome!? When I first started writing this I thought that no one would ever read mine and I certainly didn't think I'd actually get to 1000! I still can't get over this. :D It's made my day! Actually, probably the whole week. Thank you! Thank you to who ever reads this! You are all awesome! Don't forget that either, no matter what anyone says. (Sorry I didn't update in two days, I had A LOT of homework, hope you guys forgive me) :p**

**~ FlopsMcGee**


	23. Goal reached! :D

**OMGGGGGGGGGGG! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY GOT 1000 VIEWS! I'm sooooooo happy right now you can't believe how happy I am! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I still can't believe it! This is my first story and Ive got 1000 views on it! YES! Goal complete for me! Aww, yeah! :D ? ﾟﾘﾄ ****I cant believe it! Yes! I actually have more than 1000 but this was the only time I could write it. My mind can't comprendhend that I've actually reached 1000. It might not seem like a big deal to you guys but when it's your first time, you feel awesome. Thank you to all who read my FanFiction! You guys are seriously awesome. (Especially TheAgeOfAwesomeness, thanks!)**

**~ FlopsMcGee**


	24. Flaming Icicle Nettles

**Hey guys! As you probably saw in the message before this one, I got 1000 views! Isn't that awesome!? Anyways, I'm gonna try and make this one super special! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Throbbing. All I felt was the numbness all over me and the constant throbbing. It was a very painful throbbing. _But then, what was that? There was... Light?_ It was coming through my eyelids somehow. Yup, it was definitely there... And growing in size too. Soon it was all I could see. The blinding light.

I woke up suddenly to the feeling of getting water splashed all over me. Infact, that was the reason I woke up. Supernova hurriedly set the bucket down and came over to me.

"Are you ok? You were hit by lightning! I tried to do the best I could and ease your fall, but you kind of landed really heavily and..." He turned around to show a huge gash on the side of his leg. I gasped.

"Osh maw gowad Shuwerwowa! I'w sowwy, I widnt wean to wurt wou!" I tried to say but my tongue was still super numb and refused to work properly. He tilted his head at me and tried not to laugh.

"Ok then. I totally understood everything you just said." He said. My see-in-the-dark eyes adjust a bit and I saw a bit of light penetrating through the twisting tunnels in the rock but, it was so faint that I could hardly see it.

"Is the tempest done now? Is it gone?" I asked him.

"Ya. But that's because it's the next day..." He said, expecting an outburst.

"What!? The next day!? Do you know how worrisome my parents probably are!? They are probably going out of their minds!" I yelled and he winced.

"Well, I couldn't move you because you were too heavy and my wound is still healing, sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry I burst out like that, it wasn't nice. Especially since you don't deserve it. You were just trying to help... Actually, never mind, you were trying to save my life. Thank you," I said gratefully. He nodded and smiled. I lifted my wing and he nestled in. I realized that he was shivering in the damp and cold cave and I felt guilty. In the dark, the gooey stars shined even brighter, as if it was charging up from the dark. I let out a breath of air slowly and lay my head down next Supernova's. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up for the second time and found that Supernova was still sleeping. Carefully, I got up and circled around him until I could examine his wound. It look raw and a bit infected. I looked around nd found the bucket of water. _Hmmmmmm... That won't do. I need herbs. Wait a second, I'm in the rainforest! I can just go get some. Wow, I feel stupid now_, I looked down and felt my cheeks reddening.

A half an hour passed and I had finally found the herbs I wanted, Flaming Icicle Nettles. I headed back to the cave and tried to enjoyed the walk there. As I got in the cave I heard Supernova sigh in relief.

"Where were you?" He asked as I turned around a narrow corner.

"Out trying to find Flaming Icicle Nettles. And I did!" I said, holding up my find.

"Honestly, my leg is fine. I mean, you wouldn't make me go under more pain, would you?" He tried to convince me. I grinned and he scooted away. I backed him into a corner and lay down to block any way of escape.

"This might hurt a bit but it's worth it. Your wound is not healing well and it's infected so this will help on both cases, don't worry," I tried to smile reassuringly to him but he just whimpered in fear.

"Those things feel like a hundred hot Icewing claws are tearing at your wounds! Those are not going to help! They'll just cause more pain!" He argued as I was already chewing it up into mash.

"Toughen up, buttercup. You obviously didn't get stabbed in the heart." I replied and that seemed to make him agree. I spit out the paste and applied it to his wounds carefully with my talons. I rubbed it in as I heard Supernova's heart wrenching screams of agony. I tried not to listen and just concentration of healing his wounds but I felt really guilty and almost stopped, until I saw that the gash was getting better. After 10 minutes of rubbing it in, I couldn't continue because of the non-stop blood-curdling screams coming from Supernova but soon his screaming stopped, having fainted of the pain. A tear running down my snout I took the bucket and washed the Flaming Icicle Nettles mash off.

"I'm sorry Supernova. I didn't want to cause you that much pain but, it helped..." I whispered softly, my voice quavering. I pressed my snout on his, turned to the exit and went to wash off in a pond or stream.

**Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that last bit. I'm always sheepish about writing these things. Oh well, I think that was quite good, right? Hopefully you all like it. Maybe it was worth the wait, maybe not. I think it is.**

**~ FlopsMcGee**


	25. A Weird Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back! I believe I updated it yesterday... Ya, ya I did, I remember now. Hope you enjoy, remember to review (they inspire me to write more).**

After washing off in a river, I made my way back to the cave and found that Supernova was still asleep so I went back out and started weaving a hammock out of the biggest and most sturdy vines I could find.

An hour later I was done my weird looking hammock and creeped silently back to Supernova. I somehow managed to put him into the hammock, with a lot of struggling. I dragged him out of the cave and sprang into flight. I winced, I hadn't flown in awhile. As I ducked and dived my way through the countless branches I kept on slowing down so that Supernova wouldn't hit anything. Finally, I made it. I made it to the beautiful rainwing village with all its flowers. Then I noticed it. I noticed the huge tree that had cracked in two and I saw the damage of the fire that had happened. Atleast 10 trees had been burnt before it had been taken out. I sighed.

"Can my day get any worse?" I said, trying to stay aloft with Supernova still in the hammock. I spotted the 'palace' and headed towards it.

As I neared it I could see lots of dragons coming in and out of it. I lay Supernova down on the wooden floor and landed next to me and flexed my wings. I took one end of his hammock and made my way through the crowd of dragons. I struggled and pushed but it was no good, there were even some in the air! It looked like they were waiting for someone. I glanced at the stairs, which were the closest thing to me, and pushed my way through even more. Bursting out of the crowd, I ran up and stopped halfway through to looked down. These were the same stairs that I had climbed before this huge adventure, the same moss and the same scratch marks. I smiled and continued my way up.

Once I was there I looked up to find my mum and dad arguing around a circular stump with a map of the rainforest on it. I felt so relieved that I hugged Glory, which almost caused her to spit venom in my face.

"I surrender!" I placed my talons in the air with a smile on my face, despite the near death experience. Why do those always happen to me?

"Arya! I've been sending out my best searchers for you everywhere! Where were you!?" She stared at me, expecting an answer.

"Ummmmmm... In a cave?..." I replied.

"Well, it's good your back! Right, Glory?" Deathbringer said softly.

"Where's Tempest?" I asked them.

"In the secret room" My questioning look made them explain.

"Ohhhhhhh... You mean the Lightning Room! Atleast, that's what I call it, since you know, I killed Blade once there. I'm surprised he survived—"

"He didn't" Glory interrupted, eyes filling to the brim with tears. "And neither did you. But we found the crystal that revived him and used it."

"Oh" I gazed down. The silence that followed was kind of awkward until I remembered about Supernova.

"I forgot to tell you that Supernova needs to get to a healers hut. He has a big gash on his leg, deep but thin." I told them, opening the hammock and showing the wound.

"Looks good, did you do anything?" Deathbringer asked.

"Yeah... I made a paste of Flaming Icicle Nettles" They gasped.

"He needed it that much? Oh wow. That must of hurt a lot!"

"Yes, and not only for him" I turned to look out of a window and saw a brown dragon headed towards here... Clay!

"Clay's coming!" I smiled, Clay was always nice. He came up the stairs, hooting with joy.

"This might not be a good time with Arya missing but... Never mind! I guess you found her, hello!" He began. "Anyways, Peril has an egg!"

"Really? I'm happy for you guys!" Glory exclaimed. "I can just imagine how Sunny will react. She'll go nuts" Deathbringer snorted at the thought. Clay smiled and headed downstairs to tell the others. I followed him and found myself winging my way to Jade Mountain with Clay.

**Hope you enjoyed. She's going to meet Starflight, Sunny and Fatespeaker. Don't forget to review! ~ FlopsMcGee**


	26. A Story to Tell

**Ok, you guys deserve like, 20 000 updates. Actually, that's a huge exaggeration but still, I haven't updated in TWO WEEKS. You guys are probably angry at me for making u guys wait so long. Here's a reason. I'm not making it up, and I'm not trying to make excuses. Before Easter, the school administration took our iPads for the break to check for viruses and bugs. Please don't get mad. Well, actually, you can get mad, I deserve it. The last few days I completely forgot to update. I'm actually writing this on the bus for you guys. Anyways, getting off track. I think it'll soon end maybe even this update, I'm still deciding (I've actually just started thinking of it now). Sorry if this is a bit long (not the story, just this paragraph). Hope you enjoy!**

1 year later...

I ran through the crowded stone hall ways, talons scraping across the floor. I skidded around a corner and laughed. I was getting chased by Supernova and Gravity. I turned another corner to find myself back in the lobby (is it called a lobby? I can't remember) and continued through a tunnel that led to my cave. I rushed in, camouflaged and jumped into a deep pool of cool water. Down at the bottom, a special little patch of stone slid to the side to reveal an underwater tunnel leading to somewhere deeper underground. I squeezed inside and closed it. Ha, they'll never find me now! I lit up my stripes as a source of illumination and nearly banged my head against the stone ceiling because, in the dark, there was a dark shape swimming towards me. _What is that? Is going to attack me? What's it going to do?_ Those thoughts tumbled through my head as I watched it come closer. Then it came in reach of my light to reveal a seal. An adorable one too. How on Pyrrha did that get here? It stopped and floated there, just in the edge of my light. I ever so slowly inched closer until, in one final jerk, seized it. Taking care to not hurt it, I swam fast down the underwater tunnel until at the end, I saw the slab of stone that had been nudged open. I pushed it open all the way and glided out into an underground lake. The most secret and prettiest of them all.

"So no going through that tunnel again, got it?" I raised my eyebrows (do dragons have eyebrows? Scaly ones?) at the seal that was still clasped firmly in my talons. "Argh, why am I talking to a seal? It won't even understand me!" I turned and closed the entrance to the tunnel firmly this time. I released the seal into the salmon infested waters of the lake and flew up into the air. All around me, vines hung from the cave ceiling. Most were thick and joined together with other ones. Forgetting about the chase, I plopped myself into the hammock that I had made and looked up through the giant and secret sky-hole. I saw dragonets flying by, unaware that they were watched from below.

Supernova's pov

"Where did she go? Did she go back to her cave?" I asked Gravity. "We've ran all over the mountain for moons sake!"

"I don't know. Maybe. She could be hiding in her pool. Although, this is Chase not Hide and Seek!"

"Let's just go check in case" With that, they were off.

In her cave, they found Tempest and two empty beds. Tempest's scales were three combinations of colours. Black, purple and yellow. Even in her sleep her face was plastered with a smile. I sneaked up Arya's deep pool of water and tensed. Then, as quick as lightning, jumped, expecting to land on Arya. Instead, I splashed in the water. Gravity laughed as I spluttered. The water was cold. When I was about to get out, my talon clipped on something at the bottom. _Huh, that's odd. Usually they are perfectly smooth, weird. I should check it out_, I thought with a frown on my face. Gravity came over, she'd noticed my frown.

"What is is?"

" I don't know. My talon clipped on something. Actually—Woah! Urg, that's heavy. I can't my talon off of it! Help. It's like a huge stone or—"

"Hey! Look at that! There's a tunnel! Wait, that's what your talon caught on. It's to small for us though. It wasn't there before though. Weird. Oh wait! Maybe there's a lid on it, covering half of it." I listened. I nodded, unclipped my talon and went underwater. Through the dark, I noticed the well hidden, wide rock covering the rest of the tunnel. I shoved it aside, went back up and took a deep breath and dove down, not waiting for Gravity. It was longer than I expected. The dive down stopped abruptly and a continued to the side. At the end of it, when my lungs were bursting for air, I found smooth stone. _No! NO! I'll drown by the time I go back_! I thought, panicking. With a whoosh, bubbles clouded my vision and as all the air escaped from me. Panicking even more now, I hurled myself at the end of the tunnel, bursting through. I realized that it had been a lid too. I looked up and saw sunlight, air! My lungs burning, I broke the surface of the water and took in great fistfuls of air. After panting for a minute, I wondered where I was and where Gravity was. As if on cue of thinking her name, she popped up right next to me, panting and coughing. Then I freaked out as I saw something go by her in the water. I gave chase, but it was too sleek and agile, not to mention too fast, too. Growling, I cut it off and I caught it in my talons. It squirmed and I realized it was a seal. Then I looked at the tunnel, it had been heading straight for it. I scanned the dark lake and found the lid. Swimming with a seal was hard. But I managed to get the lid back in place. By the time I got back to where I last saw Gravity, she was gone.

"Gravity! Where did you go?" Then I heard giggles from up above. I looked up to find the biggest sky-hole than any other underground lake and huge vines dangling down from the cave top. No sign of any dragons here. Then I squinted at the vines and found a hammock shaped one sagging down, almost stretched to the limit. _Haha, found you guys!_ Slowly, pretending I hadn't noticed the hammock, I flew up and around. Soon I started weaving in and out through the vines till I had made a full circle towards the hammock. Knowing Arya was closing her eyes to not give her position and Gravity away, I swooped down to the water below and called out with the most whiny voice I could manage.

"Gravity! I'm serious, where did you go! Hmmpf!" With that, snorts and giggles from right above me. I silently flapped my wings to get higher until I got in level with the hammock. _I bet this is where Arya is, because I can see Gravity on top. Arya's hiding her. Well I'm going to give her a surprise!_ Getting closer, I came as close as I dared without getting discovered and then approached even more. I smiled, and then I poked her on the snout. Her eyes flew open, and then I kissed her. Pink blossomed through her scales.

Arya's pov

My mind was doing loop-dy-loops and summersaults after that. Everything seemed brighter. I still couldn't get my mind wrapped around it, even though I was smiling. _He'd actually kissed me!_ I kept saying that in my head, until Gravity disrupted my thoughts.

"Sooo, for that you have to tell Tempest, Supernova and I how your journey began and what happened. Even though Supernova was there for half of it. Your a great storyteller and I still don't know everything that happened."

"'Course!" I replied happily.

At the end of the story...

"So that's how I got here!" I say enthusiastically. A crowd had parked itself at the mouth of the cave. Tempest's eyes were as huge as the lanterns and Gravity's mouth hung open. Supernova's grin split his face. Home sweet home.

**So how's that for an ending? Pretty good, eh? I had something to say before but I forgot it. Anyways, I'll be continuing the Prophecy of Delphi from now on. If you've read the wings of fire (of course you have! You're reading this right now!) and the Percy Jackson series, then I encourage you to read it. Well, good bye, for now! :D**

**~ FlopsMcGee**


End file.
